Pretty Panties Aku Marin
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: "I... For a while I've had... feelings for...f-for y-" she hesitated, then sighed. "I need more courage. Mirror, mirror, mirror, I'd like more courage." "Sure!"


**A/N: Bleh. Idk what to say, I just say the Pretty Panties Aku Marin thing and decided to do a fanfic about it. Nothing much. :P And the dialogue doesn't belong to me, I just copied of the vid.**

**Disclaimer: **No.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty Panties Aku-Marin<em>

* * *

><p>A young blonde girl kneeled in front of a large mirror, her hands in front of her. Her cerulean eyes, staring at the mirror as if she were hoping so something.<p>

"I... For a while I've had... feelings for...f-for y-" she hesitated, then sighed. "I need more courage. Mirror, mirror, mirror, I'd like more courage."

"Sure!" a voice said. Just then, a girl similar to the other girl, whose name was Rin, appeared on the other side of the mirror. She looked more like a blonde haired devil, dressed in black and dark pink stripes, compared to Rin, who was dressed in a light pink "princess" dress. Surprised from the encounter, Rin jumped.

"Huh?" Rin said.

"Huh?" the "mirror" girl repeated.

"Where are you?" Rin asked.

"Here!"

"In my m-mirror? W-who are you?"

"Hee hee. If you ask me that, I can't be silent. So, I am... Aku-Marin!"

* * *

><p>Rin gaped, as she watch "Aku-Marin" (Rin thought it was an odd name) slowly stretch and come through the mirror. Rin held back some giggles, for Aku-Marin was literary being stretched as she was coming out of then mirror. Until, she finally popped out.<p>

Aku-Marin took a breath of fresh air, then looked at Rin and smirked evilly.

"You want to make Len yours?" she questioned.

"Well, I like him." Rin answered quietly.

"You've got it cute and tight for him, yeah?"

"So please lend me your strength."

"Okay, we're gonna love him plenty!"

"Yeah!" Rin cheered.

"RIN LEN LARIRIN! Become Aku-Marin!" Aku-Marin said joyfully.

And with that, ALL of Rin's clothes flew off her. Well, except her underwear. Rin noticed this, and cried, "Kyaa! Pervert!"

Aku-Marin scowled. "Shut up! Stop your crying! These princess clothes of yours are no good!"

"Auaua...!" Rin covered up as much as she could with her arms.

"You can make Len roll over!"

"Huh? ... R-really...?" Rin stopped her crying and looked at the other "Rin".

"Trust me!" Aku-Marin said, jumping up and down.

"Okay..."

Aku-Marin threw her hands up, and a black dress with pink frills that went down to the knees appeared on Rin, along with some matching puff sleeves. On her head was a pink and white headband with goat horns sticking out from the sides tide with a lilac colored ribbon.

"Alright! You look perfect!"

Rin's eyes turned red and orange, and her pupils went small. She yelled, "Arrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhhh Len! Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len was sitting in his room in his light blue pajamas, on top of his bed. He held a big red bag that was bulky and with presents sticking out of the top.<p>

"Today is Christmas and I don't believe in Santa but it doesn't matter since Miku filled my stocking," he said. Then something out the window caught his eye. "Huh?" Len crawled across his bed and looked. There was something purple in the sky, with a sled and Tako Luka reindeer and a dude sitting in the sled-

_Wait, is that Santa?_ Len thought.

* * *

><p>However, Aku-Marin and Rin were also looking out the window.<p>

"Hey! That's Santa!" Aku-Marin said.

"He's in our way," Rin said. "Get rid of him."

Santa Gakupo heard this, and a look of panic came to him, and sweat trailed down his face. His long purple hair went is his face however and blocked him to see to people who had said that.

"W-who are these people?" he said.

"If you ask us who were are, we can't be silent! And so, we are...!" Rin and Aku-Marin said together, and paused. Then Aku-Marin rasied her hand, and pointed a finger that Santa Gakupo. He was sent flying off and disappearing. Somewhat painfully.

"GuaaaaaaAAaoaah...!" his cry disappeared in the distance.

"Pretty Panties and Aku-Marin!" the duo laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to heart you, Len. Since you're so cute!"<em>

_"I can't be held back any longer!"_

_"I want to hold you back!"_

_"I want to caress Len. I want to caress him gently."_

_"Okay, we'll assault him in his room!"_

_"Lets cuddle him plenty!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The first song, <em>Pretty Panties Aku-Marin, happens now!<em>_**

* * *

><p>Once again, the duo was sitting in Rin's room (its not like Aku-Marin has a room anyways) in front of the mirror where Aku-Marin came from. And to Rin's annoyance, Aku-Marin took off all her clothes (except underwear, of course) with a single snap of her fingers.<p>

"Damn... that was a failure." she said.

"Waaah...!" Rin cried quietly.

"Both that guy and your frilly clothes. And that swimsuit too." Aku-Marin continued while Rin kept sobbing.

"Its like he wears that on daily basis... Hey! Quit crying! Don't you want to make him yours?" she asked.

Rin slightly stopped her crying. "I want to confess my feelings." Rin wiped her tears.

"According to my research, its important to use your tongue!" Aku-Marin stuck her tongue out for an example. "So we'll come up with a strategy!"

Rin stuck out her tongue as well. "My...tongue?"

"With your tongue, you'll make him yours! It better if you can make it longer!" Aku-Marin said, sticking her tongue out more. Rin had trouble with this in the beginning, but started to get it.

"Yes! And do it faster!"

"...I love you, Len!" Rin said, trying to bring up her confidence.

"Good!" Aku-Marin cheered. "If you increase you range and speed, he'll be hit by the first blow and fall for you in the next instant!"

"I get it!" Rin said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The second song,Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen, happens now!<em>**

* * *

><p>"Damn, another failure." Aku-Marin thought of another plan, and taking of Rin's clothes. Again. And she cried. Again. "Not just the frilly clothes or swimsuit, but also the fundoshi! Tch, lets get serious.<p>

"Despite everything, I'll confess properly!" Rin cried.

"Are those fighting words?" Aku-Marin asked. "Alright, lets practice!"

Rin nodded. "I... for a while I've... li-liked you!" Rin paused. "...Eh?"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna break in Rin's room!" Len yelled. He was wear only boxers and those covers things.<p>

"You sure that's enough armor?" Gakupo asked.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. I am the great," Len then barged in Rin's room. "Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen, so...!" Len stopped in his tracks, suddenly seeing Rin and a 'other' Rin. "I've made a mistake..."

Then, Rin and Aku-Marin merged.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to heart you, Len."<em>

_"Since you're so cute."_

_"I can't be held back any longer!"_

_"I want to hold you back!"_

_"What is this appearance? This over-flowing power...!" _

_"I wanna eat Len! Where is he?"_

_"Oh no! My tongue is out of control!"_

* * *

><p>"Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen, so...!"<p>

Rin swallowed Len.

* * *

><p>Just then, everything froze and voice called out.<p>

_-God says this is not my time to die-_

Things went back in time.

* * *

><p>"You sure that's enough armor?" Gakupo asked.<p>

"Give my the best you got." Len said. Gakupo snapped his fingers, causing Len to wear a pink frilly princess dress.

"...Oh, whatever! I'm going in! I am the great...Pretty Brief Aku-Malen!"

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you target me!" <em>Len yelled out to Rin.

_"Why is it always me?"_

_"There's is something I want to tell you...Please listen!" _Rin said.

_"For a while I've had these feelings..."_

_"Umm...I mean, I really..."_

_"L-like you...!"_

Rin's lips went crashing into Len's.

* * *

><p>"...Huh! W-what's going on!" Len cried at particularly nothing. The door opened and Meiko, Kaito, and Miku appeared.<p>

"Oh, congrats Len!" Meiko said, slightly drunk and happy for Len.

"Way to go!" Kaito said.

"Nooo! The world isn't ready for this!" Miku sobbed.

"...!" Len screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No comment.**


End file.
